The invention relates to a greenhouse having a transparent roof construction with a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction located perpendicularly thereto, having various pairs of first roof surfaces in succession in the transverse direction, the first roof surfaces of a predetermined pair running at an angle with respect to a horizontal from a base edge oriented in the longitudinal direction of the greenhouse to a common apex. The invention also relates to a roof element for use in such a greenhouse.
It is known from the publication entitled “Second International Symposium on Models for Plant Growth”, Environmental Control and Farm Management in Protected Cultivation, number 456, March 1998, to provide horticultural greenhouses with roof surfaces in succession in the transverse direction which run in the shape of a point towards an apex. For angles to the horizontal of greater than 45° the light transmission for radiation which is incident perpendicularly on the greenhouse is found to increase substantially. This is particularly important in horticultural greenhouses since one per cent more light yield results in approximately one percent more yield of crops.